gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal Kombat: Test Your Might
Mortal Kombat: Test Your Might is a Fighting Game Spin-Off based off Netherrealm Studio's Fighting Game series. Timeline Test Your Might takes place before the events of Mortal Kombat X, but way after the events of Mortal Kombat (2011). Due to it being a spin-off, it's non-canon to the storyline. Story See Mortal Kombat: Test Your Might/Story Mode Gameplay OVERVIEW Test Your Might is more similar to Capcom's Fighting Games like Street Fighter V and Marvel Vs. Capcom: Infinite. The game has a 4 button scheme with Light and Heavy punches and kicks, with the blocking being achieved by holding back and down-back. Characters can do special moves, Brutalities, and Fatalities are done with more traditional commands, such as the Quarter-Circle Forward, Dragon Punch, and Half-Circle Back motion. Each character has 3 Fatalities (2 Original Fatalities and 1 Klassic One), and Friendships have returned. BRUTALITIES Brutalities replace X-Rays and Fatal Blows from the previous entries, and unlike the mainline games where Brutalities are quicker ways to finish off opponents, they are more traditional super moves. More Info will be given soon. Roster The roster consists of characters from the Arcade, 3D, and NRS eras, Along with 6 guest characters, 2 of which are from Japanese franchises. Returning From Mortal Kombat 11 *Cassie Cage *Erron Black *Frost *Geras *Jacqui Briggs *Jade *Jax Briggs *Johnny Cage *Kabal *Kano *Kitana *Kotal Kahn *Kung Lao *Liu Kang *Noob Saibot *Raiden *Scorpion *Shang Tsung *Shao Kahn *Sindel *Skarlet *Sonya Blade *Sub-Zero Returning From Previous Mortal Kombat Entries *Cyrax *Ermac *Goro *Hotaru *Kenshi Takahashi *Kurtis Stryker *Li Mei *Mileena *Quan Chi *Reptile *Sektor *Sheeva *Smoke Downloadable Content Pre-Order *Blaze *Onaga Kombatant Pack 1 *Bo' Rai Cho *Rain *Shinnok Kombatant Pack 2 *Baraka *Nightwolf *Tremor Kombatant Pack 3 *Kira *Kobra *Mavado Kombatant Pack 4 *Nitara *Sareena *Tanya Future Kombatant Pack *Fujin *Kai *Reiko *Takeda Takahashi Other World Pack 1 *The Joker (DC Comics) *Beatrix Kiddo (Kill Bill) *Bayonetta Other World Pack 2 *The Terminator *Ash Williams (Evil Dead) *Guts (Berserk) For more detailed biographies, see Mortal Kombat: Test Your Might/Bios Stages From Mortal Kombat (1992) *Goro's Lair *Shang Tsung's Courtyard *Shang Tsung's Throne Room *The Pit *Warrior Shrine (DLC) From Mortal Kombat II *Armory *Dead Pool *Kahn's Arena *Kombat Tomb (DLC) *Portal From Mortal Kombat 3/Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 *Bell Tower *Hell *Jade's Desert *Lost Bridge (DLC) *Rooftop (DLC) *Subway From Mortal Kombat 4 *Elder Gods' Arena (DLC) *Ice Pit (DLC) *Shaolin Temple *Tomb From Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance *Acid Bath (DLC) *Lin Kuei Temple *Quan Chi's Fortress *Wu Shi Academy (DLC) From Mortal Kombat: Deception *Chamber of Artifacts (DLC) *Hell's Foundry (DLC) *Sky Temple (DLC) From Mortal Kombat: Armageddon *Tekunin Warship (DLC) From Mortal Kombat (2011) *Chamber of The Flame *Shang Tsung's Garden From Mortal Kombat X *Emperor's Courtyard *Krossroads *Kove *Outworld Marketplace *Refugee Kamp From Mortal Kombat 11 *Black Dragon Fight Club *Sea of Blood *Shirai Ryu Fire Garden *Tarkatan War Kamp *Tournament Trivia To Be Added Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Mortal Kombat Games Category:Spin-Off Games Category:Capcom Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 5 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox Series X Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PC Games Category:Google Stadia Games Category:M Rated Category:Fighting Games